Cat's Story
by Quello Bello
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! YAY! Awwww, are wittle bitty Kitty Cat is all gwown up! And she's got some decisions to make!
1. Predicament

A/N: This is my first GWTW fanfic.. so please review and be nice!! Thanks!! It is set after Scarlett, but Rhett doesn't know about Cat, and never came to save them. Scarlett never married Luke and there was no mob, and they were safe, for now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GWTW, Scarlett or anything else.except Eli, he is mine!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cat's Story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seventeen-year old Katie Colum O'Hara, or Cat, for short, sat in the old tower in Ballyhara, for it was the only place she knew she could think. Her green eyes shone in the dim light of the tower like glowing green globes of fire, and her raven hair spread out around her on the stones. She had just gotten her first marriage proposal today, and her mind and her heart were telling her different things. Cat ran the day's events in her head as she lie on the cool stone floor of the tower.  
  
~*~*Flashback*~*~  
  
Cat woke up early, eagerly anticipating her usual morning ride with Elijah Nelson, one of her best friends. Eli was eighteen years old; his father was the owner of a nearby town, Edensville. He had blonde hair, kept short like the style of the time, with the most intense blue eyes that Cat had ever gazed into. He was an excellent rider, one of the best she had ever seen, and he and Cat rode every morning. It was, as he said "How he had gotten to know Cat, through her horse." She had long since given up her pony, Ree, for she had gotten much too big for him. She now rode Flash, her mother's 15th birthday present to her.  
  
This morning was special to Cat, because she knew that it would be the last time she saw Eli, he was leaving for Dublin to visit some friends, and wouldn't be back for weeks. So, she made sure to look extra special this morning.  
  
After making their usual rounds, Eli suggested going somewhere different for a change. So they rode to the ruins of Tara. Cat and her mother had visited Tara many times, and she knew her way about the place. Eli jumped off of his horse, and helped Cat do the same. The two teenagers walked around for a little while, until Eli broke the peaceful silence between them.  
  
"Cat, I need to talk to you about something," he said. "You know you can talk to me about anything," replied Cat. "Well then, let me come out and say it," he went on confidently and went down on one knee, "Katie Colum O'Hara, I love you, will you do me the great honor of being my bride. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and the sweetest and kindest too. I know you probably don't share my feelings, but if you could just think, for the smallest moment, of loving me, then it would make me the happiest man in the world." He pulled out of his pocket a blue velvet box, and inside contained the most magnificent ring that Cat had ever seen. It was a gold band, with entwined roses engraved, with a 3- karat diamond surrounded by tiny emeralds, the same color of Cat's green eyes. It was truly breathtaking.  
  
Cat looked around nervously for anyone who could have heard this declaration. "Um, Eli, you took me unawares, I don't know what to say, I am flattered, surely, but I am not sure if I am ready to marry you, let alone marry at all yet. I will need some time to think about it."  
  
"I understand," He replied, looking downhearted, "Well, I am leaving for Dublin tonight, and won't be back until next month, will that be enough time?"  
  
"Yes, I believe it will, I think we should be getting back, Mother will be worried."  
  
~*~*End Flashback*~*~  
  
O, she was so confused!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know that was long, but R&R, and I will continue this story. Thanx soo much!!!! 


	2. Advice and New Friends

A/N: I just want to say thank you to my one and only reviewer, twinsofthesky! I will describe Cat in this one; I seemed to have left that out.  
  
I know I said to be nice in your reviews, but be honest as well; I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GWTW or any of the characters related to it, ::sighs:: but I do own Eli, and you'll have to pry him from my computer's, cold dead grasp. Ok, that was weird, but you get the picture anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2- Advice and New Friends  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After hiding out in the tower all morning and afternoon, Cat strolled home to the Big House in Ballyhara around 4:00. When she walked inside, she was met by her worried mother, former Southern Belle (although Cat didn't know it) Scarlett O'Hara.  
  
As Scarlett looked over her daughter, she realized, yet again, how much she looked like her father. She was such a beautiful girl, that Scarlett was sure she would be the belle of the county, if not Ireland itself. Her raven hair, currently flowing down her back, her naturally tan skin complimented it, and her tall, graceful stature, so unlike Scarlett's own petite figure. In fact, the only thing about Cat that resembled her mother was her captivating green eyes. The glowing orbs which she was named for reminded Scarlett so much of herself, yet of Rhett as well, he had always loved her eyes, and complimented her on them as often as possible. With a 17-inch waist, Cat had the smallest waist of three counties, (A/N: does that sound familiar to anyone? Heehee) and the dress she was wearing today certainly accented it. It had a white muslin bodice, that clung to Cat, a little too tightly maybe, but it still looked good. It wasn't very low cut, and had an old-fashioned, square neckline. The skirt was a dark green, which brought out the emerald color of her eyes, and the sleeves came down just past her elbows, and tied off with green ribbons.  
  
She was glad that Rhett was close to her now, even if he was with that dreadful woman, Anne, and their sons. Scarlett was still hopelessly in love with him. But she was also glad that Anne didn't let Rhett see Cat often, for she still had that nagging feeling that he could take her baby away. Even at seventeen, Cat was still her baby.  
  
Coming out of this thought, Scarlett suddenly remembered why she was looking at Cat in the first place. "Where have you been, young lady?" she asked, her motherly concern evident in her voice.  
  
"Only in my tower." Cat innocently replied.  
  
"I have been looking for you all day, I was starting to believe that Eli had kidnapped you and taken you to Dublin with him."  
  
'I think he might have, if I let him,' Cat thought. "Well, the reason I was up there in the first place was because of Eli. You might want to sit down for this Mother."  
  
Scarlett looked shocked. "Ar-ar-are you with child?!?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Of course not!!!" Cat looked disgusted with the idea. Her, Katie Colum O'Hara, pregnant but not married, it was scandalous even to think such things. "No, you see, this morning Eli proposed to me," she went on as she showed her mother her ring, which she had put on her gold necklace that Colum had given her when she was a little girl. It had a cross on it, with a diamond in the very center. She didn't think it was right to wear it on her finger yet, but Eli had insisted that she take it, "as a reminder of his love for her." (A/N: ::swoon:: how romantic!)  
  
"Oh Cat darling, that is absolutely marvelous!" Scarlett jumped up to embrace her daughter. "You said yes, right?"  
  
"Well, not exactly, I told him I needed to think about it, and that I would give him my answer next month, when he comes back." Cat said as she pulled away from the tight hug.  
  
"Oh, well, are you planning on accepting him? I mean, the boy is perfect for you! He has money, land, money and a great personality, not to mention the fact that he is rather handsome, and has money." (A/N: Some things will never change...)  
  
"I don't know yet, this is all so sudden!" Cat's distressed expression said more then her words. How could her mother say something so greedy? Marrying for money was absolutely out of the question! If she even got married at all, then it would be for love, who cares if he was the richest man in Ireland, or someone off the streets? Well, she that was a little exaggerating, she wouldn't marry anyone exactly "off the streets."  
  
'She doesn't know if she loves him, I see now, well that is how I was with Rhett, and look at the results.' thought Scarlett, the wheels already turning in her head. 'If Cat was to marry him, just think of the possibilities! She would have everything she wanted, not like she couldn't get that here, but still, it is almost overwhelming!'  
  
"Oh Mother, I am so confused! I am going to go ride to clear my head some more."  
  
"Okay dear, but don't stay out too late, and take a shawl with you."  
  
Cat ran upstairs to grab her green one, and flew out the door as fast as she could to the stables. Quickly saddling her horse, she rode to the first place she could think of, Colum's house. She was greeted warmly by the older man, who could tell she was obviously concerned about something.  
  
"Katie, what is the matter? You look rather distressed about something, aroon."  
  
"Well Colum." Cat explained her problem, all the way up to her mother's reaction.  
  
"Hmmm, well, do you want to hear my opinion on the matter?" Cat nodded her head eagerly. "I don't think you should marry the lad."  
  
"Why not?" Cat looked agitated with Colum's answer. That wasn't what she expected, especially after her mother's reaction.  
  
"Because, lass, the boy is English!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Can I say it anymore clearly? He is ENGLISH! You, are an O'Hara, and as Irish as they come. You were born on Irish soil, and you should marry a good Irish lad. Why not one of the boys in the County? You could have any one of them, but I won't be having you marrying an Englishman."  
  
Now Cat was fuming with anger. She had inherited her mother's quick temper as well as her gorgeous green eyes. Now, staring into Colum's ice blue ones, she went off on him. "HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ELIJAH JUST BECAUSE HE IS ENGLISH!!!!! HE IS THE BEST FRIEND I HAVE RIGHT NOW, AND THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS COUNTRY WHO OBVIOUSLY SEEMS TO CARE ABOUT ME AND WHAT I THINK WHAT I THINK!" Cat stormed out of the small house angrily, not waiting for Colum's reply. She wanted to be as far away as possible from here. Quickly mounting her horse, Flash, she took off, not caring where she was going. She rode until it started to get dark, and only stopped then to see where she was. She was in a completely different town, she had no idea which one, in front of what seemed to be a general store.  
  
Cat realized that she must look strange to the townspeople, many of whom were looking at her like they had just seen a ghost or something. She made her self look even more foolish when she asked, "Excuse me, but where exactly am I?"  
  
The man who answered her, or really, he was too young to be called a man yet, said, "You're in Barton, Miss."  
  
"O'Hara."  
  
"Miss O'Hara, then."  
  
"Thank you very much, Mister." Cat simply stated as she gazed at her new acquaintance, who looked strangely familiar. He had jet-black hair, and blue eyes almost rivaling Eli's in their beauty, 'Very Irish and rather handsome if I do say so myself. He is nothing like Eli, he isn't a "gentleman" per say, but he has a certain manly-ness that Eli definitely lacks. He looks as if he works outside a lot, he must be a farmer. Wow, look at those muscles in his arms! Colum would certainly approve if I married him. Wait, I just met him, and am already thinking of what Colum would think? I must be going insane, I am practically engaged for Christ's sake!' He was very tall, and muscular, she could tell even in that loose work shirt he wore.  
  
"O'Brien, Seamus O'Brien at your service."  
  
"Well, Mr. O'Brien, could you be kind enough to help me down from my horse. By the way, do you know how far it is to Ballyhara from here?"  
  
"Well, it is about three hours ride, is that where you are from?" he asked as he assisted Cat in unmounting. (A/N, is that a word, unmounting, oh well, it is now.) 'She is the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes upon,' Seamus thought, 'Those eyes of hers are absolutely captivating, I could gaze into them forever. I feel as if I have seen her before, or is it only in my dreams that such a woman exists?'  
  
"Yes, it is, my mother is Scarlett O'Hara."  
  
"Oh, I have heard a great deal of The O'Hara, she is known, even here, a good 60 miles (A/N: Is that about right for 3 hours of riding? I'm not sure) away from Ballyhara. If you're her daughter, then you must know of my family, your cousin Meg (A/N, I just made her up) married my older brother Kane."  
  
"Oh, I knew I had seen you somewhere before, at the wedding! If you would be so kind as to take me to my cousin's house, it is much too late to attempt to ride home."  
  
"It would be my pleasure. I live there as well, and if you would wait here, I have to pick up a few things, seeing Meg is 'in a delicate condition' and can't do so herself." He looked rather awkward saying this, as if he didn't like discussing such things. Cat nodded, and he went into the store, emerging a minute later with some sugar, spices, and two sticks of peppermint candy. He offered Cat one, and stuck the other in his mouth. "Its only a few minutes away from here, we can walk." Cat grabbed her horse's reins, and followed Seamus through the town.  
  
'What will Mother think when I don't show up until tomorrow?' Cat thought briefly, then dismissed it, because she was staying with family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, whadya think? Review please, you know you wanna. That was much longer then the last one, and yes, I realize that I said it was long when it really was rather short. Beginner's mistake! 


	3. Many many thoughts, on both parts

A/N: This is an AU fiction, although I am not really sure what it means, someone told me that they thought it was. ::cough cough:: BlackPhoenixTears ::cough cough:: lol If someone would inform me on what exactly AU means, I would be very much obliged. ***** Oh yeah, and Rhett knows about Cat, and visits once in a while (much to Scarlett's pleasure.lol) He lives in Dublin, with his wife, Anne and their two children, Rhett Jr. and Melanie(much to Scarlett's displeasure, lol). ******  
  
Oh yeah, "This" would be someone talking, and 'this' is someone thinking  
  
Disclaimer: Good Stuff: MM or Alexandra Ripley (people don't give her much praise), Crappy Stuff: Mine. 'Nuff said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3- Many, many thoughts, on both parts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seamus and Cat walked down the main street of Barton silently, both too busy sucking on peppermint to really make conversation. As they strolled leisurely to the O'Briens' house, Cat processed the events of the day. 'I still don't believe that Eli loves me,' she thought, 'I can't believe it.'  
  
Distracted by this thought, Cat didn't see the pothole in the road directly in front of her. She stepped in it, and winced in pain as she fell. Luckily, Seamus realized that Cat was falling even before she did, and caught her only inches away from the hard dirt road. As she fell into his strong, brown arms, Cat couldn't help but think of just how deep his dark blue eyes were, like the night sky. A tingling sensation erupted in her spine, something that never happened before.  
  
"Oh-oh, thank you." Cat stuttered as she blushed severely. "Owww, oh no, I think that I broke my ankle!"  
  
Seamus immediately set her gently on the ground as he felt her slender ankle. "It's just twisted, but it would be best not to walk on it."  
  
Cat's thoughts brightened as she thought of being carried to her cousin's house by such strong, capable arms, then blushed to a deep shade of red, and immediately dismissed that thought as she looked at her horse.  
  
"Do you think that you could ride the rest of the way?" Seamus asked, 'Please say no, please say no,' he thought instantly.  
  
"I don't know, I could try."  
  
As Seamus lifted her up onto the horse, Cat couldn't help but feel that tingle once again. It was strange, but pleasant. Little did she know, Seamus was feeling the same thing. 'I don't understand' they both thought, almost in unison.  
  
After riding a few yards, Cat was disappointed in the fact that riding her horse caused no pain whatsoever. Soon, they reached Meg's house, a small white cottage, not uncommon amongst the tenant farmers of Ireland. What was exceptional about the cottage, was that it was surrounded by flowers, mainly daffodils and tulips. These spread out for yards from the walls of the house, until they were bordered by small stones. A white fence surrounded the yard, and the stone pathway leading from the gate led straight up to the front steps. The scene was rather breathtaking in its simple beauty.  
  
"Hold on, I will be right back." Seamus muttered.  
  
He came out of the cottage almost immediately, followed by a pretty, red-haired woman, who was very obviously pregnant. She rushed over to the horse as fast as she could, and a worried expression fell over her pale, freckled face, then replaced quickly with a smile, but the worry still evident in her green eyes.  
  
"Katie darling, it's so grand to see you again, I hope you aren't badly injured, Seamus here was telling me all about it, you simply MUST stay for the night, at the very least!" the woman said with a very heavy Irish brogue. "Seamus O'Brien, help the poor girl down from her horse, and take her inside, it's rather obvious that she can't do it herself." Seamus quickly obeyed, and lifted Cat effortlessly off of her horse. "Put her in the parlor, then go tie up her horse." Meg demanded. 'She is a rather kind woman, but pretty bossy, just look how Seamus is obeying her, like she is his master or something.' Cat thought.  
  
Once Seamus set Cat down in the comfortable settee in the parlor, she took the opportunity to take in her surroundings. There was a small fire burning in the fireplace, even though it was warm outside, the fire was comforting. The parlor was rather barren, but cozy nonetheless. There were two chairs, both a deep blue, along with the matching settee that Cat herself was on. On the pine floor, there was a white, braided rug in front of the fireplace, and two little tables next to the blue chairs. The walls were covered in a white paper with blue flowers on it, and there were a few photographs of the O'Briens and the O'Haras, and some embroidered scenes randomly along the wall. The room was rather comforting, especially when Meg came bustling in, balancing a tea trey in one hand.  
  
"Here aroon, have some tea," she simply stated, but there was an air of command in her voice when she did so. Cat couldn't refuse.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"Oh, it wasn't a problem, after all it's just a spot of tea."  
  
"No, I mean for letting me stay here, you didn't have to, I could have slept at an inn or something."  
  
"An inn? An O'Hara staying at an inn when her family is just around the corner? I wouldn't have it! You are staying here until your ankle is better, and that's final!"  
  
"Alright." Cat looked rather frightened by this outburst. "I hope it doesn't take too long, I wouldn't want to intrude."  
  
"Intrude? There would be no intrusion here, after all, you're family!"  
  
"I need to send word to my mother then, she will be awfully worried about me!"  
  
"I will send Seamus first thing in the morning. Now, I was in the middle of cooking supper for us in the kitchen, make yourself at home aroon."  
  
"I will, ummm, can I see where I am staying?"  
  
"Oh yes, how silly of me! Go down the hall and your room is the second one on the right. After I get some food in you, I will give you some of my clothes to wear, that is, before the baby." She laughed at the thought of Katie O'Hara in her large nightgown.  
  
"That would be wonderful," Cat said thoughtfully, her mind was somewhere else.  
  
Supper that night was something that Cat wasn't used to. At her house, it was almost silent, but here, once Kane O'Brien came home, things livened up severely. At the table, stories of the day were told, of Cat's arrival, of the kick that the soon to be O'Brien (the baby) had done today, of how the farm was going. The meal was very good, it was potato soup, and soda bread, and enjoyed in very good company. Cat was rather taciturn through all of this though, she was deep in thought. It had been a very busy day for her, and she still didn't quite understand all of it. 'I love Eli . I think. But what about Colum? What am I supposed to do if my own godfather forbids me to marry him? He is the closest thing to a father I have ever had, my own father isn't very involved in my life. I see him every once in a while, but when I do, he tries so hard to make up for him not being there that it's heartbreaking. He can't exactly leave whenever he wants, especially to see her, his wife Anne isn't a friend of Mother's, or mine for that matter. There is something very sneaky about her that I don't like, very sneaky indeed.'  
  
Cat's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of eyes boring into the top of her down-turned head. She looked up to find that the eyes belonged to none other then Seamus O'Brien. She gazed at his beautiful, deep, dark blue eyes, as dark as the night sky, complete with stars and all. 'I could look at them forever' she thought, 'And would be perfectly content.'  
  
Seamus had found himself looking at her beautiful black hair, which was currently hanging down on her shoulders. Almost as if she sensed him looking at her, Cat looked up, and met his stare with her own. Her gorgeous emerald eyes, her cat eyes, looked straight into his own, and he thought he saw a trace of a smile on her beautiful face. Just the thought of that made him smile, and pretty soon they were grinning like idiots at each other for no apparent reason. This was all interrupted by a strong clap on his back. "Isn't that right little brother?" Kane asked. "Of course." That was all he could say, for his thoughts were still on the stunning creature across the table. He really had absolutely no idea what Kane was talking about, and he didn't care. All of a sudden, his thoughts were interrupted, yet again, this time by a high, perky voice.  
  
"Well, everyone, let's retire into the parlor, and show our guest some real music, none of that soft, airy music they must have at the Big House."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, what do y'all think??? Is it going to fast for Seamus and Cat? Review Review Review!!!!!! 


	4. Family Togetherness well, almost

A/N: I confused some people with the whole Rhett thing..including myself. If you were one of them, then this is what is up:  
  
Rhett knows about Cat, and visits once in a while (much to Scarlett's pleasure.lol) He lives in Dublin, with his wife, Anne and their two children, Rhett Jr. and Melanie (much to Scarlett's displeasure, lol). Ballyhara is fine, there was no fire or anything like that.  
  
Just as soon as I get this one up, I will fix it!!!  
  
Got it? Good..now read on..and don't forget to review! Teehee!!  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
GWTW isn't mine  
Oh how I wish it were not true!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cat's Story  
  
Chapter 4- Family Togetherness (well, almost)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That sounds grand," said Cat contentedly, "Dinner was excellent, by the way."  
  
"Thank you, it wasn't much," replied Meg modestly.  
  
"It was perfect in every way," said Cat, a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought of how Seamus was looking at her.  
  
The four were just sitting down in the parlor, Seamus with his fiddle, when there was a loud knock at the door. "Police, let us in!" said a loud, harsh voice with an English accent.  
  
"Everyone stay calm, I will take care of this," said Kane. Then he slowly made his way over to the door. Opening the door, he said to the English officer, "Why sir, I don't understand, why are you disturbing the peace of our home?"  
  
"You know very well why," said the officer in a forceful manner.  
  
"Actually, I would be much obliged if you told me."  
  
"You didn't pay rent last month, and it was due four weeks ago."  
  
Kane gulped and then went on. "Oh yes, I remember now," he said, wringing his hands, "Well, you see, ummm, uhhh, the harvest was rather bad this year, and uhh, we couldn't make the money."  
  
"Oh, well in that case, you are under arrest, and your family has fifteen minutes to gather their belongings, for you are also evicted," the officer said with malice, emphasizing the words evicted and arrest.  
  
"Oh no he isn't!" exclaimed Cat, who was rather angry now at the way her cousin-in-law was being treated. "How much does he owe?"  
  
"The oh-so-gracious amount of two hundred pounds."  
  
"You call that gracious?!?!?!" She was now standing on her good leg. "That's practically a whole harvest's worth of money! Well, sir, if you could wait until tomorrow about that money, you will definitely get it."  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but we can't wait, it is needed now."  
  
'Probably for a pint at the pub for the men,' thought Cat. "Well then, how about a hundred now, and another hundred tomorrow?"  
  
"That is fine, how may I ask, miss, that you acquired so much money?"  
  
"Do you know who I am!?!?" Cat cried, anger evident in her emerald eyes, "I am Katie Colum O'Hara, daughter of Scarlett O'Hara, owner of the town Ballyhara, and Rhett Butler is my father. Does that answer your question? How dare you!"  
  
"Oh my, I am dreadfully sorry," the officer said shakily.  
  
"Just take the money and be on your way," she said, and shoved a leather pouch full of money into his hands. "If you want the rest, then come to the Big House in Ballyhara tomorrow at one p.m."  
  
"Thank you, and uhh, sorry for disturbing your evening."  
  
"By the way, what is your name?"  
  
"C-Campbell, L-Lieutenant Campbell."  
  
Cat then slammed the door in his face, and hopped over to the couch she was lounging on before.  
  
"Well, that was exciting, don't you think?"  
  
Everyone just stared, especially Seamus. 'What a woman,' he thought. He was falling fast, and didn't even realize it.  
  
"What are you all looking at? I'm dreadfully tired, and would like to go to sleep now. I am so sorry that I am going to miss the music and dancing. Meg darling, could you lend me a nightdress? Oh, and I will have to leave first thing in the morning, thank you all very much for your kindness."  
  
Meg, who was the first to come out of the trance, jumped up, in spite of her protruding stomach, and quickly hurried down the hall. Kane and Seamus just stared at the spot where Cat had been.  
  
In the bedroom, Meg was helping Cat get undressed.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did earlier," Meg said as she untied Cat's corset.  
  
"Oh that, well, don't mention it, you all are family, and I am sure you would have done the same for me."  
  
Meg pulled her into a tight hug. "But we couldn't have."  
  
Cat broke the embrace, and looked Meg straight in the eyes. "If you are ever in any kind of trouble again, you know where to find me. Always."  
  
"I will. Now lets get you to bed, you have a long trip ahead of you in the morning, and you have to be back in Ballyhara by one. Pleasant dreams."  
  
"You too. Oh, and Meg darling, feel free to visit the Big House anytime."  
  
Meg nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, how was that? Now I have to fix Chapter 2 and go on writing. My Internet is down! ::sobs:: I know this was short don't kill me! ::dodges tomatoes and rotten vegetables from the readers:: And look, here is a spiffy little arrow pointing you in the right direction.THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!!  
  
| | | | V 


	5. Going Home

A/N: I know it has been like FOREVER since the last time I updated, but I was so caught up with school and such, that I have had absolutely NO time! And now, its even worse because am on the basketball team, but I will try to squeeze in some time for my beloved readers at FF.Net. So, without further ado (except maybe the disclaimer) I give you, Chapter 5 of Cat's Story, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, 'Nuff said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cat's Story  
  
Chapter 5- Going Home  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cat woke up to the gentle Irish brogue of her cousin Meg. "Cat aroon, you have to get up now, you've a long journey ahead of you."  
  
Slowly rising from the comfortable bed, Cat quickly dressed in the slightly rumpled dress from yesterday. Smoothing it down, she quickly pinned up her hair in a simple, yet elegant twist. She added a final pin, and went to eat breakfast. As soon as she opened the door, Cat was met with the enticing aroma of cinnamon rolls baking in the oven. Meg met her halfway, carrying a tray full of the delicious looking breakfast.  
  
"Oh, Cat dear, I didn't expect you for another few minutes yet. I was going to bring these to your room," Meg stated.  
  
"There was no need for that Meg darling, I'm not anyone special," Cat smiled sweetly. "Here, let me take those from you. Let's go eat with the boys."  
  
Meg and Cat made their way to the small kitchen. A fire was burning merrily in the stove, and Kane and Seamus were already seated at the large table that took up about half of the kitchen. Cat set the tray down on the countertop, and taking a roll of the stack, joined the other three. The conversation went from little things like the weather, to finally Cat's leaving. There was an uncomfortable silence as the all remembered why she was leaving so early in the first place. Seamus just stared down at his plate. They all knew that they owed Cat a great debt, but no one really wanted to talk about it. So, to break the silence, Meg asked, "So, Cat, how is your ankle?"  
  
"A little better," was her hesitant reply.  
  
"Well then, maybe Seamus ought to come with you, just in case."  
  
"Alright then. I'm finished, when are we leaving?" Cat said hastily.  
Cat blushed profusely at her last comment. 'I hope I didn't sound too eager,' she thought, embarrassed. 'This should prove to be interesting.'  
  
Soon after breakfast, the horses were ready, and so were the two travelers. After a sad goodbye, and many promises of return, they were finally off, Cat riding Flash, and Seamus on his horse, Ebony, a black stallion. After about an hour of comfortable silence, they were crossing through a patch of woods. "Why don't we stop for lunch here?" proposed Cat.  
  
"Didn't we just eat breakfast?" replied Seamus.  
  
"About two hours ago, and this is a gorgeous place, look at that little stream, its absolutely darling!"  
  
"Women," muttered Seamus under his breath as they spread a blanket out on the moss covered ground next to the bubbling stream.  
  
Lunch only consisted of a loaf of bread, a large hunk of cheese, and two small cakes. They ate the food ravenously, despite the fact that they HAD just eaten, as Seamus said. After the food was gone, Seamus and Cat sat there, just admiring the serene beauty of the woods. "Cat, can I ask you a question?" asked Seamus.  
  
"You just did," Cat replied playfully.  
  
"Ok, how did you end up in Barton in the first place? It's not like you would just decide to trot off for sixty miles."  
  
"Well, its kind of a long story, but we've got time, let's get this cleaned up and I will tell you all about it."  
  
So, as promised, as soon as the mess they made was all clear, Cat started her story, beginning with how she met Eli in the first place, all the way up to when she met Seamus. Seamus, being the good guy he is, listened without interrupting, and only frowning once, at the mention of Eli's father.  
  
"Nelson, you say?" Seamus asked when she was finished.  
  
"Yes, of Edensville, why do you ask?"  
  
"I grew up in Edensville, until I was about seven years old. William Nelson was the landlord then too. That was shortly after the Famine, and there still wasn't much to go around. My father was a tenant farmer, and didn't get paid much money. One day, after not paying the rent, my father was arrested, and we were evicted. It was a horrible experience. They told us that we had fifteen minutes to get all of our belongings out, and fifteen minutes was very gracious to the brutes. We made out with most of our belongings, but once outside, we had to watch the bloody English soldiers burn down our house. And Nelson sat there watching with us, the evil creature, with a smile on his face. A bloody SMILE! Here was my mother, crying her poor eyes out, and Nelson standing here smiling! Ugh! I hate him!" By now, there were tears streaming down Seamus's face. Cat just sat there, astonished that Eli's father could do such a thing. 'What kind of family would I be marrying into?' thought Cat, then 'Poor Seamus, I bet he has been bottling up those feelings for so long.'  
  
"There, there. It's alright now. You and your brother have a nice little cottage in Barton, and no one is going to take it away from you. They would have to go through me first," she said, stroking Seamus's back.  
  
"When the soldiers came into the cottage last night, I was so scared. I thought, 'Oh no, not again, anything but this.' But then, you came to the rescue. I am so grateful to you, you just cant believe." Seamus leaned on Cat, as his tears slowly stopped. With a final shuddering breath, he wiped his eyes on his shirt, and looked into Cat's mesmerizing green eyes. Cat caught his stare, and returned it, amazed that his midnight blue orbs could hold so much intensity, so much feeling. He leaned in, and Cat followed his example, until the small space between them was filled. Her lips touched his, and an electricity shot through the both of them. Cat snaked her arms around his neck, so he couldn't pull away until she was ready to. She deepened the kiss, and felt Seamus respond immediately. Then, suddenly, Cat pulled away from the embrace. "I'm so sorry," she muttered, then hobbled as quickly as she could to her horse, hopped on with ease, and galloped away as fast as her horse could take her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Haha, aren't I evil? But I was positively DYING to get that one out. Sorry it took so long, I bet you all thought I had died, didn't you? Anyway, here's to my faithful reviewers.. THANKS A BUNDLE TO:  
  
queenofdiamonds1 GonewiththewindGurl Kitten4 Cheergoddess And, last, but not least, kryste!!!  
  
Kudos to ya'll! Now, click on the button, go ahead, you know you want to... 


	6. True Confessions

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six- True Confessions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cat pushed her horse as fast as it would go until she got to an open field. She then slowed it to a walk. After a few deep breaths, she heard the pounding of hooves behind her. She waited patiently, her heart pounding with every beat of the horse's hooves on the packed dirt path behind her. She looked ahead, until Seamus' face obstructed her view. "Seamus," she began, "I, I"  
  
"Shhh," he pressed a finger to her lips, and grabbed the reins of her horse, pulling her horse close to his. He replaced his finger with his lips, and gave her a slow, sweet kiss that made her heart just melt. He pulled away, and looked deep into her bright green eyes. "I think I'm in love with you Katie O'Hara," he said simply, yet with so much sincerity that it brought unbidden tears to Cat's eyes.  
  
"Seamus, I don't think I know what love is just yet, but when I find out, I promise you'll be the first to know." She showed Seamus the ring on her necklace. The look on Seamus' face almost made Cat cry again. "No, I haven't accepted his proposal yet, and I doubt that I will."  
  
His face lit up. "So, its between this Nelson lad and me, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Cat smiled warmly.  
  
"Well then, I must woo you with my 'Irish masculinity' then," Seamus teased. "Well, love, I can call you pet names, can't I?"  
  
"If you must." Cat laughed.  
  
"Alright then, darling, we simply must be on our way." Seamus gestured exaggeratedly at the path ahead.  
  
"Race you to those trees," Cat smiled mischievously, and took off.  
  
"Hey no fair!" Seamus pushed to catch up with the girl.  
  
The rest of the morning went on with such playful behavior, for the two had pushed the morning's earlier confessions to the far backs of their minds. Soon, they had reached Cat's tower.  
  
"That's where I spend most of my free time," she said, pointing to the tall structure. "Always have, ever since I was a little girl. It's so nice and quiet up there, and I have it all set up, with books and such, so its like my own personal haven."  
  
"Oh, I'd like to see it sometime," said Seamus, gazing up at the tower.  
  
"I'll show you later, but right now, we have some bloody Englishmen to pay."  
  
They rode up to the stables of the Big House, where John, the stable hand, took Flash and Ebony and put them in stalls. "Welcome home Miss O'Hara, your mother has been worried sick about you."  
  
"Thank you John, now, make sure you take good care of those horses, or I'll have you on the street in no time."  
John knew that she was just joking, but said seriously, "You know I will Miss O'Hara."  
  
Cat linked her arm in Seamus', who had been very quiet since they had seen the tower. Her ankle had been bothering her since she got off the horse, so she leaned on him for support. Together, they walked through the backyard to the main house. Cat opened the back door carefully, only to find Scarlett and Colum sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee.  
  
"KATIE COLUM O'HARA!" bellowed Colum. Cat winced.  
  
"Colum, calm down. Cat darling, where have you been?"  
  
"You mean you didn't get the message? I thought—oh, wait, never mind. Well, this is Seamus O'Brien. His sister in law Meg O'Brien, used to be Meg O'Hara, you remember the wedding, right? Well, I rode all the way to Barton, a little town a ways from here. They live there. Anyhow, I twisted my ankle, and they let me stay there for the night. Right now, I need at least one hundred pounds to pay the English soldiers that were going to evict the family that was so kind to me. So, mother dear, if you don't mind, I am going to get some of my money from my room." Scarlett just sat there, a little astonished.  
  
"Seamus, make yourself at home," she said. Cat hobbled up to her room, grabbed a hundred pounds out of her little safe she kept in her room. She had been saving for years, and she had about five hundred pounds now. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was one o'clock. Making her way downstairs as quickly as she could, she reached the bottom of the stairs to find Seamus waiting for her. He bowed teasingly.  
  
"Madame, let me escort you to the driveway," he said.  
  
"Why thank you kind sir."  
  
Scarlett watched this whole thing with interest. 'Maybe its not Eli she's after anymore. I'll have to watch this one. He's only a farmer.'  
  
Cat and Seamus walked to the beginning of the O'Hara lands, at the gate, arm in arm. They found the English soldiers waiting for them.  
  
"You're late. Do you have the money?" said Campbell scathingly.  
  
"How dare you question me. I'll just have to talk to my mother. As for your money, here you go," Cat threw the pouch of money in the man's face. Coins spilled all over the ground. "Now get out of here, before I become really angry." She turned on her heel, grabbed Seamus's arm, and walked back towards the house. 


	7. Understanding

Author's Note: No, I'm not dead. Just super duper busy! And grrrr, this computer keeps going down, then the Internet was down, and just bleh. Well, here is the long awaited Chapter 7 for those who even want to read it.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Missy, my one and only faithful reviewer.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Cat's Story  
  
Chapter Seven- Understanding  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cat and Seamus strolled up the long driveway, seemingly with out a care in the world. But both minds were completely busy with thoughts of the person next to them. When they reached the house, Cat looked a little anxious to enter.  
  
"Seamus, don't you want to see my tower?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Of course I do love, but first, I want to meet your family."  
  
"Oh, alright then, let's go."  
  
As they entered the parlor, where Scarlett and Colum were currently engaged in deep conversation, Cat's grip on Seamus's arm visibly tightened.  
  
"Hello again Mother, Colum. I already introduced Seamus, didn't I?"  
  
Colum looked elated to see Cat with such a fine Irish lad. He stood from his seat and grabbed Seamus's hand, shaking it heartily. "Hello, lad, I'm Colum O'Hara, Katie here's godfather. I'm hoping to see more of you around here."  
  
"Well sir, I hope to be here more as well," Seamus replied, shooting Cat a meaningful glance.  
  
"Cat darling, you didn't even introduce me!" exclaimed Scarlett, rising from her seat as well. "Seamus, right? Well, hello, I'm Scarlett O'Hara, Cat's mother. Thank you ever so much for caring for Cat while she was, erm, indisposed."  
  
Cat blushed, but Seamus smiled. "Believe me ma'am, the pleasure was all mine. Your daughter is a wonderful girl."  
  
Already, the wheels were turning in Scarlett's crafty little brain. 'I can see the look. Yup, it's the look alright. He's in love. I've been on the receiving end of the look many-a-time, and that's it. God's nightgown! This could ruin all chances for Cat and that darling Eli. Although this Seamus is a very handsome lad, he's a farmer for Pete's sakes, a farmer! But, I guess that if she does fall in love with him, I can't prevent her happiness, Lord knows, I know how that is.'  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Cat interjected. "Well, we simply must be off now, Seamus wanted to see my tower. So, Mother, Colum, good-bye." And with that, she grabbed Seamus's arm, and half-dragged him through the kitchen and out the door.  
  
"Well, that sure was interesting," he said after Cat had slowed down a little.  
  
"If by interesting, you mean nerve-wracking, then I completely agree with you."  
  
"No, by interesting, I mean, well, interesting," Seamus and Cat both laughed. When they had quite finished, an uncomfortable silence fell over the situation. Then Cat, eager to break the oppressing silence, said, "Oh, here we are, my tower." They both climbed up the ladder, Cat insisting that Seamus go first. "I need to pull up the ladder when we get up," she explained. When she reached the top, she smiled at the look on Seamus's face. Utter and complete awe.  
  
The room, very round, was chock full of books on all the walls. Shelves lined the walls, ceiling to floor, and each was filled to the brim with everything from Austen to Shakespeare. In the center of the room, there was a dark blue velvet couch, with a mahogany coffee table in front of it. Next to it, there was a large bucket, currently full of ice. Pointing to it, Cat explained, "The servants keep it full of ice. Most of the time, there is lemonade in it, and some wrapped cakes. Right now, I haven't stocked it since I left, so, I need to do that. But I'm rambling, what do you think of the room?"  
  
"Wow," Seamus sputtered.  
  
"Just, wow?"  
  
"Yes. Just, wow."  
  
"So, is that good?"  
  
"Yes love, it is."  
  
"Enough with the love, and the dear, and the aroon, and the other names you're just waiting to call me."  
  
"Well, Cat darling, you did say I could call you by pet names."  
  
"Did I? Oh, well then, erm, oh well. So, what do you want to do? We've got the whole day ahead of us, and nothing of extreme importance to take care of."  
  
"Well, how about a tour? You've got enough land here."  
  
"Alright then, let's go."  
  
They climbed down the tower, and then walked hand-in-hand to the stables. Cat's thoughts about Seamus have been increasingly changing, from just a friend, to more then a friend maybe, and now they reached the point to where she definitely saw him as more then just a friend. Cat blushed at the thought of this, and said to Seamus, "Hey, do you think we'll ever see each other again, you know, after you leave?"  
  
"Well, aroon, that all depends on you."  
  
"Does it though? I mean I live sixty miles away from you. That's a long time to ride." By now they had reached the expansive, and expensive, stables that Scarlett took so much pride in. Choosing two fresh horses, a large black stallion named Raven for Seamus, and a smaller chestnut mare with a star on her forehead named Starlet.  
  
After saddling Raven, Seamus said. "Well, I would come every weekend, if that's what it took. I would ride until my horse couldn't ride anymore just to see you."  
  
"You're so sweet." Cat climbed upon her own horse.  
  
"I try."  
  
"You know, I still don't know what love is, but I think I'm starting to understand." They were out of the stables now, and riding silently, but it was a comfortable silence. After just a few minutes of riding, they reached Cat's other favorite spot, Tara. Ironically enough, this was where Eli proposed to her. Seamus jumped down off of his horse, and then went to help Cat down off of hers. After she reached solid ground, Seamus pulled her face close to his. Closing the space between them, he felt electricity when their lips touched. And this time, she didn't run away. 


	8. Surprise!

Author's Note: OK, you guys said that it WAS going to fast....so, muahahahahaha, *cough cough* well, here goes nothing!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Missy (who reviewed TWICE btw, thanks!) Gabrielle, and Susie!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, do you REALLY think that I could actually write GWTW? I don't think so!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cat's Story  
  
Chapter 8-SURPRISE!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wrapped in Seamus's warm embrace, her lips pressed against his. "I could stay like this forever," she thought, enraptured in the moment. When they pulled away, all Cat could say was "Wow."  
  
"Just wow?" Seamus said jokingly. He laughed, a deep rumble in his chest that Cat found absolutely wonderful.  
  
"Just wow."  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The O'Hara harlot and her Irish lover. I should have known." another voice said scathingly. Seamus practically dropped Cat at the sound of another voice.  
  
"Elijah! What are you doing here...and how dare you!"  
  
"Well, my dear, my trip to Dublin was cut unusually short, but I'm glad that I'm back, now I know who, or rather, what I would /I be marrying."  
  
"You must be the oh-so-honorable Mr. Nelson," said Seamus sardonically, "I'm very pleased to have met you, but sadly I must go. Cat, I'll be seeing you," Seamus kissed Cat's hand and quickly walked away.  
  
"Seamus, wait!" Cat called, but to no avail, he was already gone. Stabbing her finger into Eli's chest, she said, "You, you, you, well, I don't know what you are. How dare you insult me like that?" Before he could say anything else, she continued, practically yelling, "What? You just think you can waltz right on in and ruin everything for me?" "But Cat darling—"  
  
"Don't Cat darling me, what happened to the 'O'Hara harlot?' I don't think so, mister."  
  
"Cat, I was angry. I mean, what would you have said had you walked up to me kissing another woman?"  
  
"I would have said, well good for you Eli, because I don't think I want to marry you anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Eli, you're my best friend, and I love you...like a brother. I couldn't marry you. I was going to write you about it today, before I was so rudely interrupted."  
  
"Well what about that man?"  
  
"Who Seamus? Well, he—"  
  
"You know what? I don't want to know. Can I have my ring back please?" Eli was getting a little red in the face, so Cat obeyed and removed the dazzling ring from her chain. "There, happy?"  
  
"No, but thank you anyway. This isn't over...yet."  
  
And with that, Eli stomped down the trail. Cat collapsed on the cool, wet grass, no longer caring what her dress looked like. Sobbing into her arm, Cat thought of the men who supposedly loved her. How was she to choose?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: And the plot thickens...so, what do you think? 


	9. Reactions

A/N: Thanks for all of y'all's reviews!!!! You guys are the best! Well, sorry this is kind of short, and took so long.... But I hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cat's Story  
  
Chapter 9- Reactions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cat slowly rose from her stooped position on the cool grass, determined now, more than ever, to not let Seamus go. "I can't think here, I'll go to my tower," she said to herself.  
  
Upon returning to her tower, Cat noticed that the candles were all lit, the ice-bucket replenished, complete with a fresh bottle of lemonade, and Seamus himself was lounging on her sofa, Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice" in hand.  
  
"Seamus? What on Earth are you doing here?" Cat asked anxiously.  
  
"Waiting for you, of course. I thought you would be finished with that Nelson bloke soon enough, so I took the liberty," Seamus replied, making a sweeping gesture of the room.  
  
"Hold on, did you just say 'bloke?' That was very um, English of you."  
  
"Why yes, I did, didn't I? Well, Miss Austen here just used it, so I thought I could get away with it. Anyhow, what exactly are you going do?"  
  
"Well," Cat took a deep breath, "I really like you Seamus, but we live miles apart! How would we ever see each other, get to know each other, then enter into a relationship? It just wouldn't work!"  
  
"I could move here—"  
  
"You know you couldn't, Meg and Kane need your help."  
  
"But they could move here as well."  
  
"Do you really think Kane would give up his land, and his home, just so you could see me?"  
  
"Oh come on Cat, I'm trying to be optimistic here, and you are just shooting down all the ideas that I have. Why can't you just cooperate?"  
"Because, because, well I don't know!" And with that, Cat hopped down onto the ladder, and ran toward the house.  
  
As Cat approached the large manor, she was immediately bombarded with questions from her mother.  
  
"Cat sweetheart, where have you been? With that Seamus boy, I presume," Scarlett said.  
  
"Actually yes, and can you guess who I ran into? Eli!"  
  
"Oh really?" Scarlett looked intrigued.  
  
"Yes, and the engagement's off."  
  
"God's nightgown Cat! Have you lost your head girl?" Scarlett exclaimed.  
  
"No, why do you ask? I don't love him, I finally figured it out!" Cat was outraged. How dare her mother criticize HER decision, when she herself knew what it's like to be in love.  
  
"Well darling, I hope that you didn't break off the engagement because of that O'Brien, did you?"  
  
"Mother! How dare you?" Cat, who seemed to be having a really hard time with her temper today, stormed out of the room. Quickly dashing through the house, Cat only slowed when she neared her tower. Expecting to find Seamus there, she was surprised when it was completely empty. She sighed, and plopped down on the sofa. On the little table, was a note, addressed to her. She picked up the paper, unfolded it carefully, and read.  
  
Dearest Cat,  
  
I've gone home for a few days. Please, don't follow me. I know you  
don't want to hear this, especially from me, but it's for your own  
good. Maybe this brief separation will help you to figure out exactly  
what you want, and to make a decision. Wait at least 3 days before  
replying this letter, then, as soon as the reply reaches my home, I  
will be back in Ballyhara as fast as my horse will take me, hopefully  
to stay. Cat, remember, even if you don't know your feelings for me  
just yet, remember that I, Seamus John O'Brien, love you with all my  
heart, and always will.  
  
Yours Lovingly,  
Seamus Cat's eyes were filling with unshed tears as she read the letter, and by the time she finished, she couldn't control herself any longer, and was weeping openly. She took a deep breath, and then collected herself. "I know where to go," she said. "I'll go see my father."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Lol, had to leave y'all w/a cliffy!!! The more you review, the sooner the next chappy will come! 


End file.
